


Verónica Miller

by Evilregal_18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilregal_18/pseuds/Evilregal_18
Summary: Harta de que Henry la trate con desprecio y odio. Que le diga que no es su verdadera madre, y que es y siempre será la Reina Malvada, Regina decide irse de Storybrook y comenzar una nueva vida.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

Pasaron dos semanas desde que el hechizo se había roto, y desde ese día Henry estaba en el departamento de Los Encantadores.   
Y Regina se encontraba sumida en una depresión, no salía de la mansión para nada y no tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de comer. 

REINA'S POV

Estaba harta de que Henry me dejara de lado y ya no viviera conmigo.   
Como ya no lo toleraría decidí salir de Storybrook y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos. 

Empaque una maleta pequeña con rompa informal, ya que si empezaría de cero no podía vestirsme como lo hacía antes, tenía algunos jeans y camisetas que usaba cuando Henry era bebé.  
Tan rápido como termine de empacar me transporte con magia a mi bóveda,(se que le había prometido a Henry ya no usar magia para probar que deseaba cambiar y ser una mejor persona pero si él no cree en mi ¿Para qué mantener esa promesa?).  
En fin me transporte a la bóveda para realizar unos papeles falsos sobre el pasado de la per son que sería, cambiaría mi nombre.  
Ya sabía quien sería y tenía todos los documentos preparados, nombre y oficio, aún no sabía en dónde viviría porque primero quería conocer la tierra sin magia.  
No adquirí nuevos conocimientos debido a que durante el hechizo me aburría mucho con la misma rutina día tras día y decidí pasar mi tiempo estudiando distintas carreras, entre las que estudié están medicina, arquitectura, leyes, administración de empresas, traductorado de lenguas vivas y muertas (los idiomas que estudié son español, francés, alemán, italiano, latín y griego).


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REGINA ESTÁ EN LA LINEA DE LA CIUDAD. Y SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN.

REGINA'S POV 

Estoy de pie, con mis cosas, junto a la línea que separa Storybrook de la tierra sin magia.

NORMAL POV 

X: Si no cruzas la maldita línea, juro que entro y te hago cruzar a la fuerza.

Regina, con cara de sorpresa mira hacia todos lados.

X: Deja de mirar a todos lados como una idiota. (Regina se asombra aún mas). Puede que no te vea pero puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, además te conozco se perfectamente como reaccionarias .

Regina se relaja.

X:(dice con enojo) Cruza la línea de una maldita vez.

Regina respira hondo y cruza la línea. Cuando está en la tierra sin magia ve a dos mujeres ambas con ojos azules, pero una de ellas tiene cabello castaño y la otra pelo rojizo.

La morena: Hasta que por fin sales. (Corre a abrazar a Regina). Te extrañé mucho.

Regina: Yo también Rose.

La peli-roja: ¿No me vas a abrazar?

Regina se separa de Rose y abraza a la peli-roja.

Regina: A ti también te extrañe, Sis.

Zelena: Y yo a ti.

Rose: Lamento arruinar el hermoso momento de hermanas, pero hay que irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde. Y no quiero llegar tarde.(dice con una mirada parecida a la de la Reina Malvada).

Regina:¿A dónde vamos?

Zelena: Primero a Seattle, luego... solo Rose lo sabe.

Rose: Luego de Seattle nos vamos a... no tengo ni idea.

Regina:(con sarcasmo) Que hermoso lugar.(sin sarcasmo pero igual de seria). Ya dinos a dónde vamos a ir.

Rose: Bueno, iremos a un país de Latinoamérica, pero no se cual exactamente. Tengo algunas opciones como México, Colombia, Cuba, Argentina y Brasil. Pero tengo que averiguar algunas cosas para decidir a que país vamos a ir.

Zelena: Bueno. El auto está a un par de metros de aquí, así que vamos a empezar a caminar o vamos a perder el vuelo.

Rose: Si, Zelena tiene razón empezemos a caminar. Espera, Regina,¿tomaste la poción que te di?

Regina: Si, por suerte la tomé antes de que me gritaras, de lo contrario no la hubiese podido beber y ahora estaría en el suelo.¿Cuando va a comenzar a hacer efecto?

Zelena: Inmediatamente después de que salgas del estado de Maine.

Regina:De acuerdo. Vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto que se encontraba no muy lejos de allí. 

Rose: Mmm. Antes de ir al aeropuerto, tengo que ver a alguien. Ella está en una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí. Así que primero vamos a verla y luego nos vamos a el aeropuerto.

Regina: No que estabas apurada(dice girando los ojos)

Zelena: Si estamos apurada porque esta chica tiene trabajo y un horario, nos regaló parte de su tiempo y si llegamos tarde, Rose no le podrá explicar bien las cosas.

Regina:¿Que cosas?

Zelena y Rose: Cosas.

Regina:(levantando las manos en signo de derrota) Bueno ya.

Rose: Regina, la cosa es... una cosa... que tiene que ver con mi hermana.

Regina:(tomándole las manos a Rose) Esta bien no tienes que explicarme si no quieres.

Rose: No es que no quiera es que...

Regina: Es ¿qué?

Zelena: Es que si te lo dice su hermana la asesina.

Rose mira a Zelena con una mirada amenazante. Zelena levanta las manos y pone cara de "yo no hice nada".


	3. Capítulo 2

ROSE'S POV 

El viaje en el auto fue un poco extraño, con mucho silencio pero no el silencio que me encanta, aquel tan lleno de tranquilidad que quieres dormir. No este silencio era lleno de tención, como si ninguna de las tres se conociera realmente, pero nos conocemos hace muchos años. 

Rose: Bueno esto se está haciendo muy largo. Zel, si no te molesta que ponga música.

Dije haciendo gesto de que iba conectar mi celular con el auto.  
Con Zel tenemos un arreglo si ella maneja, ella escoge la música y si yo manejo soy yo quien escoge la música.

Zelena: Mientras no sea la playlist que estoy pensando que vas a poner, está bien , pero si es la que yo pienso, no vas a poner música nunca más.

Eso me lo dice de una manera muy amenazante.   
La playlist que iba a poner si era la que ella estaba pensando. Llena de canciones infantiles.

Rose: Bueno pongo un poco de todo.

Conecte mi celular, abrí Spotify y puse una lista llamada "older" que contiene cuarteto, y un par de canciones viejas muy populares en Argentina.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor a Regina y ella estaba dormida, así que puse la música bajito. Cuando lo hago Zel me mira por un momento, y diciéndome con la mirada, ¿por qué estás poniendo música tan bajito?.   
Le hice señas para que mirara a Regina, y le dije: 

Debe estar muy cansada. Además la poción necesita que ella esté dormida para que funcione.

Zelena: ¿Qué hace la poción?. Jamás me explicaste, solo la hiciste y se la llevaste a Regina. Luego dos días después estamos aquí en Maine.

Rose: La poción que hice para Regina, no la hice porque quisiera, la hice porque fue ella quien me la pidió.(Zel hizo una cara de confusión, así que seguí)  
La poción hace que ella olvide a Regina Mills, a la alcaldesa, a La Reina Malvada, su tiempo como la esposa de Leopold, a la hija de Cora, que olvide todo su pasado, en especial que olvide a Regina Mills la madre de Henry Mills.

Zelena: OH!(dijo en estado de shock)

Rose: Sabes, Regina está haciendo todo esto porque quiere obtener su final feliz, piensa que así lo conseguirá. 

Zelena: También pensó que Henry lo era, pero ya ves como resultó todo.

Rose: Con Regina sufriendo la pérdida de su hijo.

Zelena: ¡Ese niño ya no es su hijo!, la lastimó y mucho le dijo que ella jamás podría cambiar.

Rose: Lo sé Zel, lo sé. Pero para ella siempre lo va a ser. Él se fue con su "hermosa y perfecta familia de Encantadores" (dije con voz burlona) y Regina, bueno ella ya no sufrirá, ahora está con su familia. Está con nosotras y nosotras jamás la vamos a abandonar como lo hizo Henry. Jamás.

Zelena: Jamás, es una promesa.

Regina:¿Una promesa?

Zelena y yo nos asombrarnos, Zel no dejo de mirar el camino pero yo mire a Regina con una cara de total asombro. Nos escuchó. 

Regina: si las escuche, no todo pero si lo último. El hecho de que son mi familia y nunca me van a abandonar.

Rose: Gina, siempre te vamos a apoyar y aconsejar.

Regina: Rose, ya no me llames Regina o Gina, llámame Roni o Vero o Verónica. Es el nombre que elegí.

Zelena: Entonces Roni, ¿cuál es el apellido que elegiste?

Roni:(con un poco de timidez) Miller. Verónica Miller. Claro si no te importa Rose.

Rose: No me importa. Además, cuando lleguemos a Seattle, no puedes llamarme Rose o Lyn, porque mis amigos de allí no saben que me llamo Rosalyn. Solo saben que me llamo Kelly Miller, y que tengo tres hermanas mayores.

Roni:¿cómo que tres?

Rose: Bueno, Kira mi hermana adoptiva, que es tres años mayor que yo, y mis otras dos hermanos de sangre, Zelena que es cuatro años mayor que yo y tu, pero nadie sabe tu nombre, lo único que saben es que eres dos años mayor que yo.

Roni: Ah!

Zelena: Al fin llegamos, (con voz burlona y haciendo comillas con las manos) a la "ciudad no muy lejos de aqui".


	4. Capítulo 3

ZELENA'S POV 

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad Rose me guió hacia el restaurante donde se vería con esa chica. No sé quién es esa chica pero parece que es muy importante para Rose.

Estamos por entrar al restaurante, cuando veo a Emily correr hacia nosotras y a una mujer con cabello oscuro siguiéndola.

RONI'S POV 

Veo a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, corriendo hacia nosotras ya una mujer, que probablemente sea la madre, siguiendola. 

Niña:¡Mamá!

Rose se da vuelta cuando la niña grita. 

Rose: Princesa(dice con amor)

Rose la levanta del suelo y la coloca en su cadera. Ol, me equivoqué, pero¿quién será la chica que estaba persiguiendo a la niña?.

Zelena: ¿No vas a saludar a tu tía favorita?

Emily: ¡Tía!, perdón no te había visto(dice avergonzada).

Rose se la pasa a Zelena.

Alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. Quiero respuestas claras.(digo eso agregando una mirada amenazadora al final).

Rose: Roni, siento no haberlo dicho antes. Tenía que pasar a buscar a mi hija(dice señalando a la niña). Ella es Emily Miller, mi hija de 5 años.  
Y ella... (señalando a la mujer que creí que era la madre de la niña) es mi sobrina, Lilith Knight.

De acuerdo, Rose tiene una hija de 5 años y una sobrina de más o menos la edad de Swan. Supongo que por el apellido, hija de Zelena no es.

NORMAL POV 

Rose: No, no es hija de Zelena. Es hija de Maléfica, fue alejada de ella por Los Encantadores, para proteger a su princesita(dice con desprecio la última parte)

Roni y Zelena estaban en shock. 

Lilith:(dirigiéndose a Regina) Tranquila, el hecho de que no me haya criado mi madre no es tu culpa, los supuestos héroes eligieron hacerle daño a una bebé inocente para que su hija fuera "perfecta" y pudiera en un futuro ser un "héroe" como ellos.

Rose: Si nos acompañan al restaurante, les explico la razón de por qué la hija de Maléfica es mi sobrina. 

Entraron al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron algo para comer.  
Era una mesa contra la pared con capacidad para 6 personas. Roni y Zelena co Emily en su regaso, se sentaron frente a Lilith y Rose. 

Rose: (dirigiéndose a Roni y Zelena) Bueno, es una historia larga y un poco complicada, pero voy a empezar.  
Como saben Cora siempre busco y anhelo poder(ambas asintieron). En una de sus búsquedas de poder encontró a una mujer llamada Cynder, aquella mujer era una Diosa Dragón,(Zel y Roni se asombraron, había escuchado de La Diosa Dragón y su poderosa magia) se acostaron y salieron por un tiempo,(Roni se quedo pensando en la edad que le dijo Rose).

Zelena: Disculpa que interrumpa, pero dijiste que tu naciste cuando Regina, perdón, Roni tenía 2 años. No entiendo.

Roni: Yo tampoco.

Rose: Cora le dijo a Cynder que su esposo la maltrataba, y mi madre trató de hacerla feliz y protegerla como podía.

Roni: (enojada)¡Mi padre jamás le pegó!, al contrario Cora nos hacía la vida imposible a nosotros, no nosotros a ella.

Rose: Calma, eso fue lo que le dijo Cora a mi madre para ganar su confianza.(ahora dirigiéndose a Zel y Roni)Lo que Cora quería son las escamas de mi madre.

Zelena y Roni tenían cara de confusión.

Lilith: Cora no quería cualquier escama, quería escamas corazón. Son las escamas que posee el corazón de un dragón son muy valiosas y contienen mucho poder.

Roni: Entonces ¿mi madre quería arrancarle el corazón a Cynder, y quitarle las escamas?

Rose: Sí. Luego se dio cuenta que eso sería complicado, y decidió usar una poción de fertilidad. Hay muchas formas en las que dos mujeres pueden concebir un hijo.

Zelena: ¿Cuales son esas formas?

Rose: Una es un poción de fertilidad, si alguna la toma cualquiera de las dos puede quedar embaraza. Otra es el amor verdadero, esa es más siemple.

Roni: ¿Por qué?

Llega la camarera con las órdenes de comida. Papas fritas para Rose, Lilith y Zelena y una ensalada para Roni.

Rose: Es simple, porque el amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa. Otra forma es que si alguna de las dos mujeres posee magia y en el momento en que están teniendo sexo aquella que posee magia se sale de control, puede llegar a dejar embarazada a la otra. 

Zelena:(mientras se come algunas papas) Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Cuál forma llevo a tu Concepción?

Roni: El amor verdadero no, eso es seguro, por lo menos de parte de Cora, de Cynder, no lo sé.

Rose: Mi madre se enamoró de Cora. Pero Roni tiene razón el amor verdadero no fue parte de mi Concepción, lo que si fue parte fue la poción de fertilización, Cora la bebió para quedar embarazada de una Diosa Dragón y poder manipular y conseguir poder atravesar de... mi.  
Pero la poción hizo que mi madre quedara embaraza en vez de Cora, así que en el momento en que mi madre se enteró de mi existencia se transformó en dragón y fue hacia donde Cora le dijo que vivía. Cuando mi madre vio lo que Cora hacía... decidió irse , ocultarle su embarazo y no volver a verla. Cora jamás le dijo que tenía una hija y mucho menos que el Príncipe Henry era amable tanto con su hija como con su esposa. Le mintió sobre todo y eso le destrozó el corazón.   
A medida que pasaba el tiempo mi madre se dio cuanta que su embarazo no fue un accidente como ella pensaba, si no que fue todo planeado por Cora para poder utilizar mi magia y poder a su voluntad. 

Roni: Eso es ...wow 

Zelena: Entonces ¿cómo es que te enteraste de nosotras y de que Cora era tu madre?

Rose: Mi madre jamás me ocultó que Cora era mi otro progenitor.

Lilith:¿otro progenitor? 

Rose: Si, otro progenitor porque ella solo fue parte de mi creación, nada más. Además mi madre creía que madre es aquella que ama, cuida y protege.

A Roni se le caen lágrimas.


	5. Capítulo 4

NORMAL POV 

Sonó el celular de Rose y ella fue a atender la llamada fuera del restaurante.

Con Roni. 

Emily:(dirigiéndose a Roni)¿Por qué lloras?

Roni: Porque lo último que dijo tu mami me hizo recordar a mi hijo.

Emily: ¿A Henry?

Roni se sorprende. ¿Cómo Emily conocía a Henry?

Zelena: Hace un año fuimos a Storybrook.

Zelena comienza a contarle a Regina lo sucedido hace un año.

FLASHBACK.

Zelena: ¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos en medio de la nada?

Zelena, Rose y Emily estaban en la carretera en medio de la nada. 

Rose: Estamos cerca de la línea a de la ciudad. 

Zelena:¿Qué ciudad?, ¡yo no veo más que un inmenso bosque!.(dijo totalmente irritada)

Rose: Storybrook.(Zelena la miró confundida). Es la ciudad que creó Regina con el hechizo oscuro, solo aquellos que pertenecen al Bosque Encantado pueden llegar a encontrarla, ya que esta protegida por una especie de domo mágico que cubre a toda la ciudad.

Zelena: Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí.

Rose: Quiero que Emily sepa cómo luce Regina. Además necesito saber si la maldición trajo a Maléfica. 

Zelena:Bueno, no entiendo muy bien tus razones pero confío en ti. Pregunta importante,¿nos vamos a cruzar con Regina o solo la vamos a observar de lejos cual acosadoras?

Rose: Regina no puede saber que vinimos, así que sí vamos a observarla como acosadoras.

Cuando cruzaron la línea de la ciudad, vieron el cartel de bienvenidos a Storybrook .

Rose: Vamos hay que seguir caminando hasta llegar a la ciudad y ver donde nos podemos quedar.

Zelena: Acabas de decir que nadie nos tiene que ver y ahora dices (con voz burlona) "busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos".

Rose: Yo no dije que nadie nos tenía que ver, dije que Regina no nos tenía que ver.

Zelena: Ah, y ¿por qué Regina no puede vernos, pero el resto de la ciudad si?.

Rose: Porque puedo borrarle los recuerdos al toda la ciudad. Y aunque Regina no lo sabe ella es muy poderosa, y cuando el hechizo corra peligro sus recuerdos volverán, no puedo arriesgarme a que inconscientemente les regrese los recuerdos sobre nosotras a todo el pueblo.

Zelena: Ok, entonces ¿cualquiera nos puede ver excepto Regina?.

Rose: Exacto.

Horas después las dos mujeres y la niña de 4 años, tenían una habitación en Granny's bed and breakfast.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD.

Rose llegó y se sentó, así cortando el relato de Zelena.

Rose: Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo, pero era mi jefe (observa a Zelena , y ella la está mirando con una mirada mortal) am, ¿interrumpí algo?.

Roni: Nada importante.

Rose: Bueno, como estaba diciendo me llamó mi jefe, dice que tenemos que estar en el hospital en las próximas 24 horas.

Zelena: ¿Por qué?

Rose: Hubo una emergencia y están muy ocupados la mayoría tiene más pacientes de lo recomendable, me dijo que llamó a algunos doctores de otros lugares para ayudarlo y también algunos que se habían tomado vacaciones, como nosotras.

Zelena: ¿De dónde son esos médicos que llamó el jefe?

Rose: De Miami, New Jersey y Los Ángeles. ¿Por?

Zelena: ¿Qué hospital de Miami?

Rose: No lo sé, lo único que sé con exactitud es que hay que irnos a el aeropuerto ahora.

Lilith: Yo voy con ustedes.

Rose: Pero...

Lilith no la dejó terminar.

Lilith: No me gusta este trabajo, además mañana seguramente me despedirían. Quiero ir contigo para conocer a tus hermanas y luego cuando tu decidas ir a buscar a mi mamá no tengas que averiguar dónde estoy yo.

Rose: Bueno, pero en donde estás tu siempre lo sabré.

Pagaron la cuenta y las cuatro mujeres junto a la niña se fueron.  
Una vez que subieron al auto se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto.


	6. Capítulo 5

Llegaron a un aeropuerto privado y se dirigieron hacia el avión. Subieron y esperaron a que les dieran el okey para despegar.

Mientras esperaban.

Roni: ¿Por qué estamos en un avión privado?

Zelena: Porque...

Rose: (lanzandole una mirada de advertencia) Ni se te ocurra.

Zelena: Solo iba decir que vinimos en avión privado y así vamos a volver. Nada más, (con un tono de falso inocencia)no iba a decir que el avion es de tu más que multimillonaria familia adoptiva.

Rose: Lo acabas de decir.(esto lo dice más que fastidiada con la actitud de Zelena, )No importa.

En eso aparece una azafata.

Azafata: (dirigiéndose hacia Rose) Señorita Miller, el vuelo despega en 30 minutos.

Rose: Gracias.(la azafata se da vuelta para irse, pero Rose la llama) Ashley.

Ashley: ¿Si señorita Miller?

Rose: Cuando lleguemos a Seattle, puedes tomarte el resto del día.

La azafata se va y Rose se dirige a Roni y Zelena.

Zelena: Rose, tus ojos.

Rose: ¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?

Roni: Se volvieron púrpuras.

Rose tenía los ojos que alguna vez fueron un hermoso azul, en un púrpura brillante.

Rose: ¿Son completamente púrpuras?(dijo tranquilamente)

Zelena: Si, completamente púrpuras. Por suerte.(lo ultimo lo dijo muy aliviada)

Roni: ¿Qué pasa si no son completamente púrpuras?

Zelena: Si son completamente púrpuras, significa que tiene una acumulación de magia y tiene utilizarla porque de lo contrario podría estallar y ... sucederían cosas muy terribles.

Roni: Si mi color de ojos cambia a púrpura o verde brillante, significa que tengo que hacer uso de mi magia, debido a que he pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de contenerla, es decir que, hubo situaciones que alteraron mucho mis emociones, y como sabes la magia es emoción, así que tuve que contener la magia. No debes de preocuparte.

Lilith: Excepto si hay una combinación de colores. 

Zelena: Si(dijo reafirmando lo que acababa de decir Lilith. 

Emily: Mami, cuando lleguemos a Seattle ¿podemos ir por donas?. Es que tengo mucha hambre.

Rose: Claro, amor.

Roni: Hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Qué es lo que voy a olvidar y qué es lo que voy a recordar?

Zelena: Si no me equivoco, recordarás las bases de tu vida.

Roni torció su rostro en una expresión de confusión.

Lilith: Vas a recordar que tu madre se llama Cora y que no fue la mejor madre del mundo, pero no recordarás el hecho de que te obligó a casarte con el rey y a convertirte en reina, tampoco recordarás el hecho de ser La Reina Malvada, pero sabrás que La Reina Malvada lanzó un terrible hechizo que trajo a todos a la tierra sin magia y cuando el hechizo se rompió decidiste irte.

Rose: Es cierto, también recordarás que tienes magia y que nosotras también, la diferencia es que tu magia no está activada.

Roni: Es decir que ¿no voy a poder usar magia?

Zelena: No, significa que Roni jamás aprendió a usar su magia, solo a controlarla para no causar accidentes.

Lilith: ¿Quién le enseñó a controlarla?

Emily: La reina, del reino oscuro.

Lilith: (irritada y sorprendida porque una niña sabia más que ella) ¿Por qué una niña de 5 años sabe más del mundo mágico que Zelena, Regina y yo?

Rose:Primero Emily sabe algunas cosas del mundo mágico, no todo y lo que sabe es referente al reino oscuro.  
Segundo ya vamos a despegar así que cada una a un asiento y se abrocha el cinturón.

El avión despegó y en unas pocas horas estarían en Seattle.


End file.
